


Family Remains

by martinward (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/martinward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the supernatural in Beacon Hills starts to rise, making the two brothers, Sam and Dean go to investigate and make a great discover about their ancestors and what connects the two families of hunters. </p><p> </p><p>I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.</p><p>It takes place in Beacon Hills, starting from season 1 of Teen Wolf. However it was a bit hard to keep up with rewriting basically everything that happened on s1 while adding Sam and Dean. Therefore after chapter 3 it has a time jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**France, 1820**

_"Faster. He's going away. Run faster." A woman voice is heard._

_Meanwhile, the footsteps can be heard as well, as a group of more or less five people keep running through the woods with arrows and all sorts of weapons that they were able to create. The woman seems to be the leader as he keeps yelling at the rest of them to keep on going. Soon they were going to lose it if they aren't faster._

_The woman keeps running until she collides with this young man. She looks deeply upset. He just ruined the whole thing._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"My job I suppose."_

_"At this hour? What sort of job is yours?" She asks the young man. She stopped but her fellows kept running._

_"It's pointless for them to continue. I already killed it."_

_She looks shocked. However, she tries to sound like she has no idea what that handsome young man was talking about._

_"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You can tell your men to stop. It has been killing." He adds._

_She has no choice but to believe him. He seemed to know what he was talking about. She yells at her men to stop running and save their weapons. The hunt was now over. She then starts to walk away._

_"Wait!" The young man calls and she turns around. "I didn't catched your name." He tells her and she could see him smiling._

_"Cécile. My name is Cécile Argent. Can I please know yours?"_

_"I'm Augustus Winchester. Nice to meet you Cécile."_

_"Thank you." She replies._ _"For killing it."  she then adds._

_"It's my job." He replies._

_"So is mine."_

 

 

 

___________________________________________________

 **Leighton Meester as Cécile Argent.** (Gossip Girl, The Roommate, etc)  
**Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Augustus Winchester.** (Kick-Ass, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Avengers: Age of Ultron etc.)


	2. The Usual Suspects

Present Day.

"Hey Dean." Sam calls while he stares at some news he was seeing on the laptop.

Dean, didn't seemed to care about that. He was feeling done and not in the mood to go hunting.

"Dean!" Sam calls for him again.

"What now Sam?"

"Remember when you were the one who got me into all of this? I think I found a case."

Dean doesn't replies. Instead he gets up and goes near Sam and stares at the laptop.

"I don't see anything interesting."

"A dead body was found? and half of it is missing. This could mean something." Sam says. Somehow he seemed too interested in finding a new case. Go hunting with Dean again.

"Yes, and like it says there, it was probably just an animal. No point in driving to this place."

"I think we should check it out. Something about this feels weird. And this town doesn't seems the type of having murders, and wild animals that could cause any harm, not like this."

"So, Sammy, tell me. What you think this is then?"

"Some sort of monster. We should go."

"Fine."

**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Scott was worried because he knew eventually the Sheriff would find out, but also he was excited after what Stiles told him.

"It's fine Scott. Don't worry. Now walk, we need to find it."

"This is crazy."

"I'm telling you, we will find this body."

Although Stiles was pretty convinced that they would find the body, Sheriff was around and he caught them both. Or at least, he catches Stiles first, who tells him he was completely alone. This wasn't a surprise for the Sheriff, he knew his son well, and this wasn't the first, or would be the last time, that he did something like this and was sticking his nose into the police business.

On Scott's way home, something attacks him in the woods. For what it looks to him, he was bitten. While he tries to get home after what happens, near his house, he sees a car, it was a different one, and most certainly that person wasn't from Beacon Hills since he had never seen that car before. He wanted to know more about it, but he can't, also with that bite, it looked pretty bad and all he wanted was to get home. He texts Stiles though, letting him know what he saw. Stiles was sort of grounded, but he was determined to find out who that car belonged to the next day.

**

"So far, it looks like a normal, dead town." Dean says. It was late, so it was better to just wait till the morning to go around and start the questions.

"Let's find some place to stay. And tomorrow we search. I have a feeling Dean and we need this."

**

New day. Scott wakes up and he notices that his wound is now gone. He gets ready for school. Everything seems fine until he begins to feel different. Suddenly he feels stronger and also he can breath just fine. No sign of his asthma. Back in class, he can hear a girl talking outside. Mean he could super hear people. Or at least he seemed to be able to do so. He hears her talking about how she forgot her pen. Meanwhile she gets inside to join his class.

"Here." He says to the girl who just sit behind him and he hands her a pen.

She smiles. Although she thought it was weird. How could he possibly know about it. After that, Scott tries to focus in class, but he kept hearing people talking from afar. He looks to the window and notices two strangers, he had never seen them before.

"Hey Stiles." Scott says pointing outside.

"Who are they?" Stiles replies.

"I have no idea."

Class finally ends and Scott couldn't stop thinking about those two men, he tried to listen to what they were saying, but they ended up not talking much. So he decides to get closer on the break. Stiles follows him as usual.

"Why being here is going to give us any information?" Stiles asks him.

"shh. Let me hear them." Scott replies.

"What do you mean? You can't hear them from here."

"Hi, I'm Detective Landis and this is my partner Detective Dante. We wanted to make some questions about the body that was found. We heard it might be an animal."

"Yes of course. I'm a bit surprised, but sure. Come on in. I'll answer your questions."

"They are Detectives." Scott says.

"How, how do you know?" Stiles asks back.

"I heard."

"What do you mean, are you out of your mind? Have you been taking something?" Stiles asks him.

"No. Something happened to me. We need to go back to the woods. I lost my Inhaler."

"Fine. Okay. We are going."

Back in the woods Scott realizes again, that he can breathe just fine. Also, they see someone. They see a mysterious young man. They see Derek Hale. They go back to school, where during Lacrosse, again Scott realizes the changes on his body. And his new abilities make him become really good at Lacrosse, which causes confusion to the team Captain, Jackson.

Later on, Scott ends up talking to Allison, the new girl. Somehow, he liked her a lot already. Almost like it was love at first sight and they end up going to a party together. Although before the party, Stiles calls him to tell him he found something.

"Scott, you are a werewolf. The signs, it's all there."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for this. I need to go to the party. Allison is waiting for me."

"Allison? Scott what the hell? It's the full moon. Don't..." Stiles tries to warn his friend but he hangs up the phone and goes to the party any way.

**

Although Dean wasn't really in the mood or thought that this was a potential case, Sam convinces him to go look around, talk to more people to know what they can find. It looked like a dead end, but Sam still had this feeling that he couldn't let go.

"Hey, do you hear that? Coming from the woods?" Sam tells Dean, who stops the car. "Let's go check it out."

"It's probably just some kids." Dean replies and suddenly they hear an howl.


	3. Hunted

"Is that?" Dean looks at Sam. He didn't wanted to admit it, but Sam could be right about something. As far as they knew there were no wolves in Beacon Hills. They had made their research, since they suspected of an animal attack.

"I thought there were no wolves here." Sam replies while they pick up their weapons.

Carefully they go to the woods. By far they can see, what it looks like to them, to be hunters.

"What the hell are they hunting?" Sam asks. They try to hide. As far as the town knew, they were detectives, not hunters as well.

"Normal town, nothing happens, someone dies from what it looks like from an animal attack. They are probably trying to find it." Dean replies. He still couldn't quite believe that there was something weird going on in this town.

They carefully follow the hunters without them knowing. Until they see a young body. He seemed scared, too young and with no clue of what was going on. The three men seemed to be after him. Sam looks suspicious to Dean and nearly asking him to say that he was right. Why would those men be after a young boy?

Someone shoots an arrow.

"Did they just?" Sam was seriously starting to think everyone was crazy. The arrow hits the kid right in the arm. The men begin to get closer to him. "Should we do something? They are going to kill him."

Dean doesn't replies instead he just nods and makes signs to walk, they were going to save that kid. Meanwhile another boy shows up, in fact, more like a young man. And just like that, he takes the kid with him.

"Who the hell are you?" This man says as he approaches Dean and Sam.

"We are detectives. We were passing by and we heard some noises." Sam says and Dean nods.

"We were just trying to hunt down the animal that has been causing problems." The man replies and with a smile he leaves.

Sam and Dean saw what happened, they were after a kid, but why? Although they knew the truth they decide to stay quiet and not say anything about it until they investigate a bit more.

"Should we try and track down that man and the kid?"

"Sammy, It's probably nothing. Let's go."

"Dean, why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a case and you don't seem to give a damn about it. What about the whole, Saving people, hunting things, the family business? Why don't you want to do that now?"

"Sammy, there isn't a thing here. No people to save or to hunt."

"What the hell Dean. We just saw three men hunting down a kid. That seems normal to you?"

Dean doesn't replies. He knew deep down that he was being an asshole and all that they saw, really indeed needed some research and investigation.

**

"What do you mean, you are a werewolf too?" Scott was freaking out. He just got shot and now he founds out that Derek Hale is a werewolf, he himself is a werewolf.

"Were you the one who gave me the bite?"

"No. Scott. Listen to me. The bite is a gift."

"What the hell are you talking about? And what's happening to me?"

"It's the full moon. All that pain at the party and weird feeling. It's the transformation. "

**

"So, Derek is a werewolf? Do you think he's the one who gave you the bite?"

"I have no idea. But he says he didn't."

"And you are going to trust him?"

"He's the only one who can help me to understand this Stiles, I kinda of have no choice."

They walk till class and Scott talks to Allison right away. He wants to apologize for leaving her just like that at the party. Meanwhile, as they walk outside, someone is waiting for her outside. It was her father. Her father, the man who shot him with an arrow the day before. Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing. Derek told him all about the hunters, and turns out, Allison's father was one of them.

"Hi." Scott waves at him. And Allison gets in the car.

As they drive, Scott notices those two weird men again. He still hadn't figured out why were they here. And he didn't even had time to think straight about it either.

"I'm screwed." Scott says and as it seemed to be getting usual recently, Stiles was more than confusing.

"What happened now?"

"Allison's father. He's one of the hunters." Scott says. He was sitting in a bench and he had his hands covering his face.

"You mean, those hunters they were after you last night? That Derek said, they were werewolf hunters?"

"Yes yes. He's the one who shot me."

"My friend, you are so screwed. Do you think Allison knows? Or worse, do you think her father knows who you are?"

Scott doesn't replies. All he could do was wish that Allison wouldn't find out. He had no idea how she would react. And he really didn't wanted her to hate him.

After that, Scott realizes he has a Lacrosse practice. However, it doesn't goes as well as planned and he begins to transform, which makes him hurt Jackson, the team captain, badly.

Suddenly Scott seems himself in a dilemma, Derek tells him he can't play the game on Saturday or he would transform, but Coach makes sure to tell him that he either plays or he's out. Even with all the Derek and even Stiles warnings, Scott doesn't seems to care and he decides that he's going to play.

Meanwhile, as Scott goes to Derek house, he can smell a body. The other half of the body. With Stiles, they find it buried outside Derek's house. With that they realize they have no other choice but to call the Sheriff and Derek gets arrested.

Finally, it's Saturday. Again, Scott knew he shouldn't play, but he couldn't help but wanting to. Also he didn't wanted to leave the team. On the field he notices that Allison is there. Also those two guys, that are detectives. Scott finds it weird but he decides to ignore and only focus on the game. He ends up making the winning shot, however, soon he begins to feel the transformation, so he runs into the locker room, Allison notices so she runs after him. But, she's not the only one to notice that.

In the locker room, seeing Allison, eventually Scott is able to control it, and they end up kissing. Which makes Scott the happiest person alive. After Allison leaves, Stiles appears, all Scott wanted was to talk about how him and Allison kissed but Stiles seemed to have other news.

"Derek was released. They say the body was ripped by an animal. And guess who the body is? Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott looks confused.

"Yup. Derek's sister."

**

"See, an animal. Can we please go now." Dean tells Sam while they are standing outside the locker room and they over heard Stiles and Scott's conversation.

"There's something else suspicious here." Sam replies.

"Sammy please. All we heard and saw, was some kid with apparently anger issues that got controlled when his girlfriend kissed him and him and his friend are curious kids and thanks to them, we know what happened to the body."

Sam was getting tired of Dean and this all not giving a damn attitude he was having recently. However Sam wasn't going to let it go.


	4. Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam couldn't handle the way Dean was acting so they decided to move on and this time they stay away for far too long. A few years have passed and Dean never mentioned Beacon Hills again, until he finds a journal. But it didn't belonged to his father, it was way before that and when he sees the words Beacon Hills, he knows they are meant to be back.

**United States of America, 1822**

 

_It's been two years since I last saw her. And ever since she was all I could think about. In this business, it was hard to find someone, someone you could share the details of your life with.  "how are you? Oh I'm good. What do you do for living? I hunt and kill supernatural creatures." As expected it never ended well, mostly because I could never actually say what I do. But with her everything would be different. After all she seemed to do the exact same thing as me._

_"Augustus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"We have a report on this town called Beacon Hills. I think we should go and check it out."_

_"What is it about?"_

_"Lots of deaths. People claim it's an animal but some bodies actually go missing, and it seems pretty awful."_

_"Ok. Let's check it out."_

 

_I already had an idea of what it could be. Which makes me go back in time two years, when I was in France and we encounter the same creature. We called it a werewolf._

 

**Beacon Hills**

 

  _"So what do we have here?"_

_"We think someone else has already been here."_

_And suddenly my heart races to the thought that it could be her. She had a team, they seemed very well prepared for this sort of situations and it was extremely possible that she would come here._

_"Do you know who?"  I asked George. He was like a brother to me and he never left me behind._

_"All I know is they use arrows and they do seem to be pretty good at it."_

_Arrows... I remember arrows._

 

**Present Day**

 

"Sam!" Dean screams. "Sam! Get here. Now. Fast."

"Jesus Dean, what is it?"

"Look at this." He points at the journal. "Check the date. Check the names." 

Sam looks carefully paying attention to what it says. "Beacon Hills." He whispers. He looks to Dean in a funny way. "So you are interested in Beacon Hills now? After all this time?"

"Don't you find it suspicious?"

"Oh, like you found a half body being found and supposedly killed by an "animal" not interesting?"

"I'm serious Sam. " Dean fights back. "This journal doesn't belongs to dad. It belongs to this man, Augustus, he wrote all the details, even the exact dialogues and he mentions Beacon Hills and werewolves." 

"So you think, it was werewolves back then? What made you such a believer now?" 

"I admit I wasn't on my best behaviour but after finding this, there has to be a connection and I'm ready to find out." 

"Does this means we are going back to Beacon Hills?" Sam asks and Dean nods. 

 

They pack and Dean makes sure to take the journal with him. He wanted to find as much as he could. 

 

 

_"Cécile." It was her._

_"Augustus!" She looked surprised but also pleased to see me. "Nice to see you here again."_

_"Just doing my job. So how have you been Argent?"_

 

"Hey Sam. Wasn't Argent one of the names of that one kid in Beacon Hills high school?" 

"Dude we went through so many students profiles and it was a really long time ago, I can't remember."

"Try. It was one of the firsts. A girl. She was an Argent." 

"What's with the name obsession?"

"Augustus. He met a girl. Her name was Cécile. Cécile Argent and she hunts werewolves or so it seems. I think so far he believes she's a hunter just like him. And she hunts all sorts of supernatural creatures." 

"Dean, aren't you putting too much thought into this? That dude is probably like our grand grand grand grand grandfather or something. So he met a girl. Big deal."

"Are you listening to yourself right now? We could be all damn related. We need to speak with the Argents."

"Well then, good thing we are on our way to Beacon Hills. Apparently there's more there than just werewolves." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note so no one wonders, this fic does not follows Sam and Dean and the events that happen on Supernatural. It only follows what happens on Beacon Hills with the addiction of Sam and Dean as hunters only. To follow both would be confusing, plus Supernatural already has 10 seasons and a lot has happened.
> 
> Also I know this chapter is extremely small but I haven't written on this fic in forever so I sort of lost where I was going but now that I'm back, I needed something to start it all over again and I'm going into another direction, so this is just the start. I'll try to make the following chapters longer.


End file.
